The Ultimate Update
Overview The Ultimate Update was the most anticipated and the largest Miner's Haven update of all time as players knew the release of The Ultimate Sacrifice would be big and this is the update where it would be released. It was pushed back many months due to Berezaa being unsure of how to release as he knew it would take a lot of planning. Additional information about it can be found on The Ultimate Sacrifice page. This update to Miner's Haven included a large variety of item in multiple tiers including new ones along with a fresh new look and feel to the game. In total, the amount of new items shipped in The Ultimate Update altogether is 30, including the three Slipstream-tier items in the Slipstream Mini-Patch. Changes in this update include: The Ultimate Update Changelog (03/08/2017) Design Updates * GUIs have been overhauled, courtesy of @Repotted_, to use bright colors, better use of space, easier-to-read text and scales across different devices. * New spring-themed map modeled by Sk3let0n in Blender featuring completely remodeled trees, brighter colors, more shadows, and less details to make it load even faster on weaker devices. * A new song has been added exclusively for the Miner's Haven intro and every server has a default. * With the new design update, Berezaa removed some uC deals to make choosing one simpler, which includes: ** 27 uC for 20 R$ ** 55 uC for 40 R$ ** 120 uC for 80 R$ ** 280 uC for 120 R$ * Berezaa adjusted the unboxing of Mystery Boxes claiming to make them less rigged than before the update arrived. Berezaa has not say anything about actually adjusting the chances of getting a specific item but rather did the following: ** The mystery box dial is to be precise again after being broken, starting in mid-2016. Berezaa claims the dial is "precise to the pixel", to reassure users who opened boxes where the dial would land on a vintage/exotic but instead grant a different item (like shop items). ** Berezaa also began using ROBLOX Studio's Heartbeat service which makes the mystery boxes work no matter what FPS (frames per second) you have on your device. Before the update users could join a slow server and see their mystery boxes open slowly rather than on a faster server. User could have also used FastClicker to lag servers and change the outcome of the mystery box (it never worked that well for getting vintage and exotic items). * Before the update when a user selected an item then selected another, the other item would be selected instead. After the update, if a user selected multiple options they could withdraw all selected items leading to greater efficiency when working on your base. * New crates were added in this update including a giant uC crate which awards up to 10uC and a lucky clover crate which awards users 1 to 3 lucky clovers. * Discord verification is now possible. For more information, go here. Other tweaks * The Innovation Tycoon ROBLOX Event arrives to Miner's Haven! Complete the objective to win a free avatar customization item! * Performing The Ultimate Sacrifice (requires life 1000 or higher) will award the titular upgrader. You gain a "s-" prefix by your life count, and you unlock new features, including The Second Sacrifice at Life s-1001. * New NPC: The Innovator, who carries exclusive Innovation Event items. * Four new obtainable badges: Quality Steel, Hyper, Verification, The Ultimate Sacrifice * The returning Beehive from last year and the debuting Equinox exotics appear in Mystery Boxes. Slipstream items Slipstream is a new tier of items that can be obtained by chance after performing Rebirth along with a reborn item. Slipstream items are NOT reborn proof (they only stick around for one life), and the chance of obtaining one increases as the player nears life 1,000. Even after performing the Ultimate Sacrifice, you will still obtain slipstream items alongside the now-unlocked Reborn Fusion items. However, after surpassing life 1000 and s-1000, you can no longer obtain Slipstream items. New slipstream items include: * The Great Parasite * Remote Octagnium Mine * Dystopian Refiner * Utopian Refiner * Incendium Mine Reborn Fusion Items Reborn Fusion items have been added which are items made of two existing reborn items, but can only be obtained after a player has performed the Ultimate Sacrifice. These include: * Azure Spore * Catalyzed Star * Dragonglass Blaster * Quantum Clockwork * Diamond Breech Loader * Aether Schrodinger * Eternal Fracture New Shop Items If you're just starting Miner's Haven, or in the low-lives, don't worry! Berezaa has shipped numerous brand-new shop items in the Ultimate Update. * Ore Gate * Sorting Conveyor * Centering Conveyor * Satellite Beam * Ore Steamer * Rush Upgrader * Raised Furnace * Endpoint Refiner * Reinforced Furnace New Collectibles / Exotics * Equinox * Submitter Trophy (not in Mystery Boxes but awarded to players who had their item submission added to Miner's Haven) * New Collectible-tier items include: ** Assembly Unit ** Steel Refinery ** Hyper Mine ** Discord Conveyor Notable Things: * Berezaa is accepting all kinds of submissions for reborn fusions, it only has to follow the rule of looking like two reborn items combined. You will apparently also be awarded an exclusive builders' decoration if it gets accepted. Item Balances * Ore Magnifier's cash limit cap was increased to $1 Million; previously $1k. * The Beehive's multiplier was changed, from x3 to x3.5. Slipstream Mini-Patch (03/11/2017) The Mini-patch comes with a uC and gamepass sale, the life required to obtain slipstream items was lowered from 100 to 2. Three new Slipstream items were added including: * Ore Supernova * Nature's Enchantment * Burst Refiner Bugs / Issues with The Ultimate Update * The "are you sure?" prompt was removed from the inventory when clicking the "pick up all items" button which can possibly lead to players picking all of their items on accident * The sell all feature in the inventory has been removed for the second time. It was brought back in October 2015 and Berezaa released the code "DEARGODWHY" in honor of the return of the feature, the code award 999 iron mines. * The Dragonglass Blaster has is cancollide property is set incorrectly when in the place down UI (meaning that the Dragonglass Blaster can be moved to push players when trying to place it down) * Along with the design changes, the layout of the inventory GUI has been revamped to move the search bar from the top to the bottom and the number of items you could see in your inventory at once changed causing players to forget (mostly those that did not perform The Ultimate Sacrifice soon after the update was released) an item's exact position in their inventories, which is important for making long setups, especially long reborn setups. * RP prices have changed drastically. As an example, The Schrodinger Evaluator's RP price has changed from 15k to 100k RP. Category:Updates